Unfinished Business
by starkexpo
Summary: Years have passed since the Reichenbach and it is not very long after Sherlock's return from the grave that Jim Moriarty is back in the game. Sherlock two-shot. Contains /Sheriarty
1. Chapter 1

**Unfinished Business Part 1**

John wasn't sure what to feel as he stared at the consulting criminal inside his flat, a man he had believed to be dead for three years. Something was telling him that fear was the correct emotion to feel in the situation, yet all he had was anger. Why? Why was this happening? He had just been on his way to meet his flatmate at a cafe when he decided to run inside 221B to grab a jacket. It was supposed to be a lovely day. Why was this happening?

"Dead..! You are supposed to be dead! Sherlock beat you!" The words were the first thing that came from John's mouth and as he stared at Jim through burning anger and shock, but Moriarty only grinned in return. This pushed John's anger further and his fists clenched. There was no doubt as to what the criminal's return meant. He would start up the game of wits against Sherlock once again to try and 'burn' him. And what made the doctor painfully sick was the knowledge that his best friend would have that deep desire and pleasure to continue playing with the psychopath just like he would get in the past. Sherlock could hardly hide that he was missing the man over the past few months when he made his own return from the dead.

"Surprised?" Jim chuckled enjoying John's reaction far too much. "Although, I was rather hoping Sherlock would be the one to enter through that door. Fetch him for me?" How anxious the man was for Sherlock was clearly heard in his voice and John gritted his teeth.

_As if._ At the moment, the only thing John wanted was for James Moriarty to be out of his life.

"Get... The bloody hell out of here! And leave Sherlock alone for Christ's sake!" John shouted but his frustration only seemed amusing to Jim. However Jim did not have patience for the ordinary flatmate. He had a consulting detective to reunite with and he didn't want to waste time bickering with a boring enemy. Even more, Jim had not told a single soul outside of a few clients that he was still alive. And now with John seeing him first, he wasn't sure how quickly word would get out.

"Don't worry, I'll leave. These weren't the circumstances I would want to see Sherlock anyways." Jim spoke too calmly for John's comfort and as the criminal walked to leave the flat, John snapped.

"I'm serious!" The doctor grabbed Jim by his collar, not hesitating to slam him against the wall. "Leave and never come back! Sherlock nearly died last time you were around!" John growled looking into the insane eyes of Moriarty.

"Oh?" Jim laughed his all too familiar chuckle. "So protective... Pointless!" The criminal sang as he pushed John from himself.

"Don't..." At this point John knew that there was nothing he could say to stop Moriarty, and his sentence was left unfinished. the criminal gave a twisted smirk as he brushed off his suit in a familiar fashion.

"Westwood." Jim smiled as he let the word be a memory of what John surely viewed as their unpleasant first encounter. The doctor briefly shook his head, searching his mind for what to do, how to keep Sherlock safe. But there was nothing as Jim casually walked out the door.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes left the cafe with a long sigh, straightening his scarf and stepping out the door. John was late, very late. The doctor had mentioned that he might not be able to make it to the cafe with the job, something he had gotten at the hospital during Sherlock's absence, running late, but he had still hoped that he would show up.

Dull. It all seemed so dull now.

"Taxi!" Sherlock called out, flagging down the passing cab with subtle boredom and disappointment as he got in. It was ordinary, and silence held still after telling the cabbie directions for Baker Street.

The Telly within the cab flickered on and Sherlock was instantly annoyed. But before he could open his mouth to protest, something caught his attention, and the jewelry infomercial that turned on was too familiar to ignore. It was _the_ infomercial. The exact same infomercial that played when Jim Moriarty drove his cab.

"Jim!?" Sherlock jolted up to view the cabbie but to his disappointment, it was a complete stranger. The cabbie gave him a strange look as he continued on driving. Sherlock's attention was brought back to the Telly as it flickered again, and his eyes focused on the screen for any signs of the consulting criminal. Finally, two words flashed between shots of jewelry.

'Miss Me?' The words continued to flash and Sherlock slumped back in his seat letting the shock settle in. So Moriarty was alive.

"Jim..." Sherlock repeated in a murmur and it was then that he realized that the cab had pulled up to a hotel. The detective didn't put forth any questions as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. Examining his surroundings he saw he was at his own free will. No guns, no force, nothing. He didn't _have_ to speak with the consulting criminal in fact he could leave right now and never come back without even setting foot within the hotel.

"Room 468." The cabbie spoke before driving off, leaving Sherlock alone with the decision on if he should meet up with his past enemy, or leave before things got messy.

* * *

"468..." Sherlock repeated the numbers, walking down the long hallway of rooms all in the 400s. If Jim Moriarty was alive and wanted to meet with him once again, then this was certainly the right thing to do. He didn't care if John wouldn't want him to be doing it, he _needed_ to see his past enemy. "468..." The numbers came again as he stood in front of the single door. Sherlock considered knocking, but instead put his hand on the knob and turned. No surprise, the door was unlocked. The detective walked in without saying anything as his eyes fell upon a man sitting, relaxed and very much alive, at a small table. Their eyes instantly met.

"Sherlock... Would you have been ok with it? With how it ended?" Jim asked in a casual manor, leaning back in his chair. Sherlock didn't answer as he walked over to the table, taking a seat across from Jim.

"Now you are clever, aren't you?" Sherlock couldn't hide his smile as he stared at the man in front of him. "Very clever... You fooled the world." The consulting detective held a discrete smirk as he sat back and rested an arm across the table.

"As did you." Jim remarked with a smile as his fingers reached to gently stroke the back of Sherlock's hand in a caring manor. "I told you back years ago, my dear, we are made for each other. I couldn't leave with unfinished business."

Sherlock stared down to their hands, keeping a calm breath. He knew he had similar feelings that he couldn't quite shake, but that didn't mean they were right. This man was a master criminal after all.

"Jim... Dear Jim." Sherlock gave a subtle smirk as he softly took Jim's hand in his own. Deep inside he knew he wanted to be here with the man. But somewhere... Somewhere outside of his conversation with Moriarty, was John Watson. The doctor who he had made a close connection with and who he had called his friend for so many years. John had been so loyal ever since they first met, shouldn't he repay the favor? "Two men, both having enough clever genius to keep the other entertained." Sherlock chuckled. "It's been fun..."

"We need each other." Jim added, a soft smirk playing on his lips.

"It's been fun..." Sherlock continued while giving Jim full eye contact. "But it ended. Three years ago when things got out of hand." The pale face of the detective was serious, but the words didn't phase Moriarty.

"Nothing ever got out of hand. We're far too clever for that." Jim leaned forward with his forearms on the table, but Sherlock stayed unmoving.

"You wouldn't understand. Because you don't care how many lives you put in danger." The thought of John entered Sherlock's mind again, and he knew that ending anything involving Jim was the best for his safety. More than that, it was the best for the criminal's own safety. Moriarty was not a man to be trusted, even with himself. Perhaps he was better forgotten, no matter how painful.

"Doesn't matter." Jim whispered leaning closer to Sherlock. "You only need me." At that moment, the criminal leaned in far enough until the two soft pair of lips were touching. Jim closed his eyes, giving Sherlock a slow gentle kiss, waiting for the other man to reciprocate. It was a moment Jim had spent years waiting for, however Sherlock only closed his eyes for a few slow moments until pulling back.

"Hm. You only care about yourself." Sherlock murmured as Jim was still lingering a small space in front of him. "Boring." The detective stood from the table not bothering to make eye contact with the man he was leaving.

"Sherlock. You can't be serious!" Jim said in protest but his past enemy was already headed for the door.

"To answer your previous question, yes. Yes I would be alright with how it ended. And I would prefer it stay that way. Now please Jim, move on." Sherlock gave one last glance to Jim Moriarty, still leaning across the table unmoving, before slamming the door behind him. As soon as the door had closed Sherlock instantly felt flushed with emotions. How could he leave such a rare and intelligent man behind like that? His fingers reached to gently touch his lips where Jim had kissed him and he hated to feel when his eyes began to water in the slightest. But it had to end here, and Jim had to move on.

Jim was shocked. More than that, he felt heart-broken. _Bluffing, he must be bluffing._ But everything in his body was telling him that Sherlock Holmes would not be back for him.

"Sherlock!" Jim shouted moments after the door had slammed. But it was too late. After what seemed to be so long of dreaming of what they're reunion would be like, it all falls apart.

"I won't allow... I won't allow you to leave me like this." Jim muttered under gritted teeth and pricked tears as his eyes glanced towards the drawer where he always hid his gun. He wasn't going to live with Sherlock becoming _bored _with him and certainly not moving on. Something had to be done about this.

* * *

**A/N:**** This was going to be a Sheriarty one-shot so it is rather fast paced but I decided to make it into a two parter. I'll post the second part as soon as I can!**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always more than appreciated! **


	2. Part 2

**Unfinished Business Part 2**

Jim steadily walked around the flat of 221B as he examined the belongings of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. He was the only one in the flat, but he knew that any second now someone would walk through the door and see him. It had been a solid month since the last he saw the consulting detective, and with Sherlock giving no attempt to have any contact, Jim knew it was time to take action.

The flat was lovely, Jim took note running his fingers across the familiar wallpaper. It seemed now he noticed every detail of the area. Perhaps because the thought that this could very well be the last time he ever sees the place, depending on the outcome of today's events, was far too strong. Moriarty crossed his arms as he slumped down into an armchair. There was nothing left for him in this world, and if he was going to go, he was bringing the one man of any importance with him, ending him once and for all. Glancing at the door, Jim drummed his fingers across his lap. It was only a matter of time...

The door opened letting in a cool draft, and Jim didn't bother looking to look towards whoever entered.

"You!" It was Dr. Watson. Jim closed his eyes momentarily letting out a loud groan. Of course it was John.

"Not again..." Jim muttered, rubbing his temple with the tips of his fingers.

"Leave the bloody flat!" John was clearly angry as he shouted but Jim stayed put. It was no secret that the criminal was in no mood for the boring doctor, but even more clear the the doctor was in no mood for him.

"How about... _You_ leave." As Jim spoke he stood up and drew the gun he was concealing within his pocket. John froze as he blinked a few times at the weapon, and as he glanced at Jim, it almost looked as if there were hidden tears within his eyes. "Why... Are you ALWAYS ruining things?" Jim barked keeping the gun pointed at John with a dangerous glare.

"Sherlock is my _friend._ We protect each other." John growled with hatred as his eyes stayed locked on Moriarty. Jim rolled his eyes at the response originally, until he began thinking about his words more carefully. John was very protective of Sherlock, and it wasn't any secret that the detective also cared for John in the same way. Jim gritted his teeth at the idea and his last conversation with Sherlock played back in his mind. Sherlock didn't leave simply because he was bored with Moriarty, no. It was because of John Watson. He left for the sake of John Watson and his safety.

"You! It's always been you, hasn't it?!" Jim shouted abruptly and John jumped slightly as he came closer with the weapon. "It has been and always will be _you_ who gets in the way of EVERYTHING!"

"Well it's not like I'm going to let my best friend be killed by some maniac now am I?" John muttered as calmly as possible. But Jim saw now what he had to do. Though he had originally came to end Sherlock, it was now blatantly obvious that John was the one who needed to be disposed of.

"I don't know what Sherlock sees in you." Jim hissed as he could feel the painful burn of tears prick the corners of his eyes. "But maybe... Just maybe if I smash your head open I might catch a glimpse." The criminal chuckled as he approached the doctor with his gun and John took fearful steps back.

"You don't want to do this. Sherlock will never forgive you!" Panic washed over John as he was backed into the wall but he could see by the look in Jim's dark eyes that there would be no mercy.

"We'll see." Jim said with a dark smirk as he cocked the gun with a click.

"Jim." A different voice came from behind the criminal and both Moriarty and John turned to see who it was. Sherlock stood still in the doorway, a calm look in his eyes. "Enough."

"Well, well, well Sherlock. You decided to show up after all!" Jim spoke with a crazed smile but it wasn't enough to hide the tears forming in his eyes. This was the real reason he came.

"John I need you to leave. Now." As the detective spoke towards his flatmate, his eyes were locked on Jim's.

"Sherlock..." John started in protest until Sherlock finally made eye contact.

"I need to talk to Jim alone... It'll be alright." Sherlock said giving the softest smile he could muster to reassure his friend. John opened his mouth but he could see that Sherlock would be persistent on this. Instead of a protest he only nodded and headed for the door.

Jim allowed the flatmate to leave and simply didn't care anymore now that the consulting detective had entered the room. He watched as John left and as soon as the door closed, his eyes met back with Sherlock.

"Boring... Sherlock you called me boring. Boring, boring, boring. And you left." Jim raised his gun with hurt anger. "I can't allow that."

"No, Jim." Sherlock's features hardened as he took slow steps towards the criminal, he almost looked angry. "You... Are insane. A complete psychopath!" The detective raised his voice as he continued to approach Jim and the criminal only stared as he allowed Sherlock to advance forward, holding the gun still pointed at his enemy.

"Yes. I-"

"You've ruined lives!" Sherlock continued, interrupting anything Jim had to say. "You commit crimes, do unimaginable things I'm sure, and you don't even get caught! You play these sick games, you make me dance to solve a case," Sherlock was now directly in front of Jim, staring intensely into his deep eyes and showing no fear that the criminal would shoot. Moriarty briefly opened him mouth to say something but no words came out, and he could feel more tears begin to produce. He gave a subtle nod allowing Sherlock to continue if he had anything else to say to him. "But Jim..." Sherlock spoke in the man's silence. "Jim Moriarty, above all of that, you are a genius." As Sherlock spoke, he placed a hand on each side of Jim's face, grabbing him and pulling him in closer until their lips met. Jim's eyes widened only for a moment of surprise until putting a hand over Sherlock's and allowing his eyes to fall close, kissing him back with caring passion. "A beautiful, tragic, genius." Sherlock breathed under the kiss before slowly drawing back.

"Sherlock... I-"

"Look at you..." Sherlock cut in, wiping a tear from the criminal's cheek. "You're a mess. A complete mess and it's all because you let yourself get attached to your enemy."

"You left me." Jim said as a reminder, and the thought of Sherlock leaving was still painful.

"To protect you." Sherlock explained. "I told you to move on because I knew you would end up hurting yourself if you stayed attached." So the detective was lying... Jim smiled as he glanced away from Sherlock, though he didn't want to admit how true his words were. But the genius detective was completely correct, Jim was attached and there was hardly a point in hiding it any further.

"Darling..." Moriarty had a subtle laugh of disbelief as be shook his head. Sherlock cared. He actually cared. Jim wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist as he placed a soft kiss on the detective's lips, letting it deepen with time. Opening his mouth to kiss even deeper with more passion, Sherlock closed his eyes as his fingers brushed through Jim's hair. As the kiss ended, Jim buried his face into the shoulder of the detective, and Sherlock wrapped his arms around him comfortingly.

"You really can't move on... Can you?" The question was asked in a whisper as Sherlock's hand ran down Jim's spine.

"Unfinished business... I couldn't leave." There was a pause as Jim wrapped his arms more securely around the other man. "But... The things you said, Sherlock."

"All false. Come on, Jim. I couldn't really be alright with... With _us_ ending with your suicide." The detective drew back from the hug only to kiss Jim again, as gently as one could. "Please Jim, end this. I don't want to see you die again."

"I... I can't."

"Then end as much as you can!" It was clear that Jim simply leaving all his criminal life behind was not something that could be simply done, but he wanted Jim to be safe. Safe from at least from them killing each other in his own game. Jim blinked a few times as he stared into the eyes of Sherlock Holmes, letting the idea of his words sink in.

"Alright..." Jim breathed out as he glanced away from the man in front of him. He would never be able to attempt to burn and completely destroy Sherlock so easily after this, and he knew this admittedly. "Sherlock," there was a pause as the two men looked at each other. "I... Well..." He wanted to say something, anything to express to Sherlock what he felt. But he honestly didn't know how to even explain it to himself. And there was still a part of him that just didn't want any of it to be true at all. As Jim looked at Sherlock with a loss of words, the consulting criminal could see with his own eyes what the man was wanting so desperately to say. Leaning forward, the two men kissed once again with more emotion then before.

_He's the only one for me._ The thought wouldn't leave Jim's mind as their lips joined together and their tongues entwined. Sherlock pulled the criminal more into himself and firmly held him, making the moment last for an eternity.

"I know, Jim." The whisper was soft as Sherlock slowly pulled out of their kiss, and the words had a smile growing from Jim. Keeping his eyes closed and his smile still, Jim nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you." And Jim then gave the genius detective a soft kiss of his own before letting go of him. Sherlock formed a soft smile for the criminal as he too let go of the man, and he watched as Jim took a few steps back until turning around.

Placing his hands within his pockets, Sherlock gave a last parting nod towards Jim as he made his way to the door.

"Ciao, Sherlock Holmes." There was a grin on Jim's face as he spoke before be opening the door and looking again to Sherlock. The detective had to give a small chuckle and he smiled at Jim as he closed the door behind him.

Waiting on the steps of 221B, John sat with his elbows propped up on his knees. After what seemed an eternity, the door finally opened, and Jim Moriarty stepped out. The two men exchanged glances but neither spoke. Jim seemed... Happy. A lot happier than when they previously encountered anyways. And the criminal's smile gave John an uncomfortable feeling, as if something terrible must have happened. The doctor instantly stood as he turned back towards the door of 221B, wasting now time to enter and swiftly make his way up the stairs.

"Sherlock?" John shouted in almost a panic as he burst through the living room.

"Yes?" The flatmate was standing simply in the center of the room, appearing to be completely unharmed. John let out a breath of relief as he stared at his best friend and he gave almost a confused look.

"What was that all about?" He decided to ask knowing that there was no such thing as a casual visit from the consulting criminal.

"What?" Of course Sherlock knew exactly what John was asking, but he saw no need to talk about it.

"You know what." John seemed to be irritated as he spoke. "With Moriarty. What happened?"

"Oh. We talked." He spoke as briefly as possible.

"And? Is he going to leave you alone?"

"We'll see him around." Sherlock still had a soft smile and he looked out towards the window.

"Sherlock... I don't think that's a good idea-"

"No, John." The detective cut in without making eye contact. "No it isn't a good idea at all." He finished, the smile never fading. "However... I don't think we'll be needing to worry too much about Jim Moriarty." As Sherlock thought of the consulting criminal, his smile grew into a grin. "Everything will be alright." And somewhere inside, Sherlock Holmes knew it was true.


End file.
